


海底月，心上人

by AnnLin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, 刀糖二八分
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2020-05-15 09:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19292749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnLin/pseuds/AnnLin
Summary: 海边的夜晚，一个美好的梦境。





	海底月，心上人

【1】

这是一个冬日的傍晚。她穿着一件粗针织的粉色高领毛衣，围着围裙。那根工作时让人生畏的栗木魔杖此时正指挥着厨房里的锅碗瓢盆，似乎想在此也大展一番身手，可惜并不怎么成功：胡椒粉洒了一地；没掌握好力度的小刀将洋葱一下子连皮带肉削下来了一大块；蹦进锅里的土豆幅度太大，溅出了三分之一的浓汤；飞起来的碗在空中撞到了一起，碎片掉落在熏肉上。

阿米莉亚捏着魔杖，不敢置信地看着一分钟内变成战场的厨房，都没注意到自己头发梢上还挂着一片胡萝卜。

“砰”地一声，拉花在阿米莉亚头顶爆开，吓了她一跳。一卷浮在空中的横幅慢慢展开，阿米莉亚抬头，渐渐眯起了眼睛。横幅上写着：

恭喜阿米莉亚 布莱克女士第四十七次搞砸晚饭

“塞菲斯 布莱克？”她的声音十分轻柔，可没人应声。

下一秒，躲在餐桌后的男孩被阿米莉亚的咒语拽到了她面前。男孩六七岁的样子，样子有些狼狈。事发突然，阿米莉亚看着他的表情从窃喜渐渐变成惊恐。

“我，我说的是事实！”男孩从地上站起来理直气壮地说，但阿米莉亚从他那双酷似他父亲的灰眼睛中看出他并不像他表现出的那样无所畏惧。小天狼星可不会像他这样，她想，心中毫无缘由地感到一阵得意和骄傲。

阿米莉亚蹲下身子，用手摸了摸儿子的头发，微笑着说：“恭喜小布莱克先生即将第四十七次吃到煮糊的晚饭。”她说完站起身去收拾残局，留下塞菲斯一个人站在原地，圆鼓鼓的小脸上悲愤交加。

接下来的事情要顺利的多，阿米莉亚几乎是毫不费力地给那些洋葱、胡萝卜皮和碎瓷片施了消失咒。不到一分钟，厨房又变成了闪闪发亮、纤尘不染的样子。

“妈妈，”塞菲斯走过来拽着阿米莉亚围裙的衣角，“我们今天真的要吃你做的饭吗？”他可怜巴巴地问道。

“不然我为什么要请半天假？”阿米莉亚把魔杖对准西红柿，准备进行第二次尝试。

“可是，可是爸爸真的很可怜，”塞菲斯说，“他每次过生日都要吃你做的东西！”

“哦？他明明吃得很开心啊。”西红柿被切割咒准确无误地切成两半，但其中的一半借着惯性滑过操作台，掉进了垃圾桶。

塞菲斯看上去快要哭了。“那是因为，因为——”

“妈妈，你今天亲自下厨吗？”一个梳着麻花辫的女孩跑过来，将弟弟拉到了自己身边，“真是太好了！”

塞菲斯惊恐地转向姐姐莱拉，莱拉的脸上带着天真无邪的笑容。

“还是莱拉懂事。”阿米莉亚欣慰地说，转头又去对付那些比法律文件更难搞定的食材们了。

 

【2】

布莱克一家今天很难得地吃上了一顿还算正常的饭。香肠虽然切得大小不一，但至少没有煎过了头；菜虽然煮得时间有点长，但至少蔫了的部分已经被剪下去；调料虽然加得有点多，但至少可以尝得出多加的调料是胡椒粉。

“不错，你们妈妈的厨艺大有长进。”小天狼星把碗里最后一滴汤喝干净后称赞道。

“妈妈做的饭最好吃了！”莱拉眨着眼睛附和道。

剩下三个人都看向了塞菲斯。塞菲斯的嘴张开又合上，合上又张开。

“妈妈，如果查德里火炮队也照这个速度发展下去，那他们估计在本世纪结束也——嗷！”

莱拉在桌子下的手狠狠掐了一下塞菲斯的大腿。

“妈妈做的饭怎么能和查德利火炮队比呢，对不对。”塞菲斯揉着腿，泪光闪烁地说。大家满意地收回目光。

“那是因为我摸索出了新的做菜方法。”阿米莉亚很高兴地说。

“什么？”小天狼星似乎很感兴趣。

“你们今天吃的东西都是我纯手工加工的，”阿米莉亚的脸上带着神秘的笑，“没有用魔杖！”

正在吃牛排的小天狼星突然呛住，阿米莉亚连忙去拍打他的后背。半分钟后，满脸通红的小天狼星看着自己咳出的瓷片，一脸惊诧。

“啊，这个是——”阿米莉亚有点不好意思了。

这个是她之前用魔杖没清理干净的碎瓷片，塞菲斯在心中小声说，端起碗掩饰自己脸上的表情，费了很大的力气才强迫自己把那口辣得过分的汤咽下去。

 

【3】

“……祝你生日快乐，祝你生日快乐，祝你生日快乐。”

小天狼星在家人的掌声中吹灭蛋糕上的蜡烛。蛋糕做成了黑狗一家的造型，狗爸爸和狗妈妈幸福地依偎在一起。

“恭喜爸爸又老了一岁。”塞菲斯对小天狼星真诚地说，又被莱拉掐了一下腿。这次他疼得呲牙咧嘴。

“祝爸爸妈妈白头偕老。”甜甜的声音，标准的莱拉式笑容。小天狼星和阿米莉亚十指交握，相视而笑，带笑的眼眸中倒映出彼此的模样。

“莱拉，和你商量个事，”塞菲斯在这时凑近莱拉的耳朵，“下次你换只腿掐好不好？每次都是一个地方真的很疼……”

 

【4】

晚餐后，壁炉旁，一家人的阅读时间。四人轮流朗读《诗翁彼豆故事集》。

“好运泉在一处魔法园林的一座高高的小山上，周围高墙耸立，收到强大的魔法保护……”

“三个女士互相同情，她们一致同意，如果好运降临到她们头上，她们要团结起来，争取一起去好运泉……”

“可是，阿玛塔被一个愁眉苦脸的骑士的盔甲绊住了……”

“三个女巫和骑士看到蚯蚓的时候，非常高兴，开始往小山上爬去，她们以为肯定能在中午之前赶到好运泉……”

“……阿玛塔第一个明白过来。她拔出魔杖，从脑海里抽出她和她那位消失的情人一起度过的所有快乐时光，把它们丢进了流淌的河水。激流把这些记忆带走了……”

“……他兴奋得满脸通红，向她求婚，请求得到她的芳心。阿玛塔也非常高兴，意识到自己发现了一个值得以心相许的男人。

“三个女巫和骑士手挽手，一起朝山下走去。

“四个人非常幸福地活了很久，可他们谁也不知道，也从未怀疑过，骑士好运泉的泉水一点魔法也没有。”

故事读完，小天狼星把膝上的书合上。一时间，大家还沉浸在故事之中，只有壁炉里的木柴在劈啪地燃烧。

“这个故事告诉我们什么？”阿米莉亚问塞菲斯和莱拉。

“这个故事告诉我们我们的心决定了我们的选择，我们的选择决定了我们的未来。我们要学会走出自己的死结，学会摆脱过去走向未来。”小莱拉十分精炼地总结道，很有好学生的样子。

“很好，”阿米莉亚点头，“塞菲斯？”

塞菲斯再次卡壳。他看看爸爸，又看看妈妈，一个问题突然蹦到嘴边。

“爸爸妈妈，你们是怎么认识的？”他认真地问道，“你们也是在好运泉认识的吗？”

“我们——我们当然是在霍格沃茨认识的。”阿米莉亚很含糊地说。

“那你们究竟是怎么在一起的？”塞菲斯执着地追问。阿米莉亚的脸微微泛红，小天狼星接过这个问题。

“就是有一天在走廊上碰到了，看着你妈妈还不错，就问她要不要约个会，”小天狼星说得有模有样，可阿米莉亚知道这并不是实情，“然后我们就在一起了。”他用余光看到妻子愈加红润的面庞，最终还是选用了一个很简练的结尾。

“原来你们是一见钟情啊！”莱拉笑眯眯地说。

阿米莉亚很心虚地转头，觉得自己多年前的暗恋史马上就要公布于世。她当年都做过什么来着？似乎也没什么太出格的举动，可她为什么要心虚呢？

小天狼星包住阿米莉亚的手，向孩子们说道：“是的，我们是一见钟情。”

寒冷的冬天，她在他的身边，宛如繁花落影的初夏。

 

【5】

窗外，天空缀满繁星，大地被白雪覆盖。屋内，橙黄色的灯光笼罩着埋头工作的两人，巫师无线电电台开始放一首爵士味很浓的曲子。塞蒂娜 沃贝克的声音漂浮在狭小的客厅之中。

哦，来搅搅我的这锅汤，  
如果你做得很恰当，  
我会熬出火热的爱，  
陪伴你今夜暖洋洋。

塞菲斯和莱拉已经到了睡觉的时间。现在，客厅中只剩下了小天狼星和阿米莉亚，还有沃贝克火热的歌声。

“要不要跳一支舞？”小天狼星向埋头于工作文件之中的阿米莉亚伸出了手。

阿米莉亚看着自己的丈夫，犹豫了一下。“不。”

“——因为怕踩到我的脚？”小天狼星挑眉问道，声音中带着明显的幸灾乐祸，“可今天是我的生日，米娅。”

阿米莉亚只好放下文件，将手递给小天狼星。小天狼星将收音机的声音调大，她很有默契地对楼上的两个房间施了一个隔音咒。两人在拥挤的客厅中旋转，小心地避开房间中的陈设。

转角处，穿着睡衣的莱拉和塞菲斯伸出了脑袋。

哦，来搅搅我的这锅汤  
如果你做得很恰当

“我们……真的是一见钟情？”阿米莉亚还是忍不住问道。

小天狼星牵引着她的手转了个圈，将她拥入怀中。“你说呢？”他反问。

我会熬出火热的爱  
陪伴你今夜暖洋洋

“不，”阿米莉亚露出一个狡黠的笑，“你是被我追到手的。”

他们凝视着对方，两人的脸越来越近，阿米莉亚甚至都能感觉到他的呼吸。

时间在这一刻戛然而止。在客厅里萦绕的歌声，躲在墙角偷看的塞菲斯和莱拉，深情相拥的小天狼星和阿米莉亚。

阿米莉亚看着小天狼星的眼睛，多想让时间永远停留于此。她看着那双充满爱意的眼睛，那双她早已铭刻于心的眼睛，那双只有在梦境中她才能肆意望着的眼睛。

小天狼星微微歪头，冲她比了一个口型，似乎是在对她说“再见”。

 

【6】

阿米莉亚在海涛声中醒来。看着刷成淡蓝色的天花板，她有一瞬间的恍惚。很快，她就意识到自己回到了现实世界。在这里，没有小天狼星，没有塞菲斯，没有莱拉，更没有阿米莉亚 布莱克。

她起身喝了一点水，试图让头脑清醒一点。现在是一九九六年六月十七日，晚上十点半。她是阿米莉亚 博恩斯，魔法法律执行司司长，正在太平洋的一处小岛享受自己短暂的假期。她又想起了那个梦——

“恭喜阿米莉亚 布莱克女士第四十七次搞砸晚饭”

“……祝你生日快乐，祝你生日快乐，祝你生日快乐。”

“是的，我们是一见钟情。”

“不，你是被我追到手的。”

那只是一个梦，只是一个梦，她在心中反复对自己说。调皮捣蛋的塞菲斯，在寒冷冬天暖洋洋的小客厅，一家人围坐在壁炉边朗读的童话故事，他们在那首老掉牙的歌的伴奏下跳的一曲舞……一切都只是一场梦，一场她奢望数年最终化为泡影的梦。干涩的眼角突然湿润，但最终，泪水没有划过脸颊。

阿米莉亚略显呆滞的目光望向窗外，似乎是想再次确认此时的季节。不错，现在确实是初夏时节。月亮挂于苍穹，涛声不断的海面上洒满银辉，带着咸味的海风吹拂着白色的窗帘。一切都美极了，阿米莉亚几乎都要相信，自己是从一场梦境走进了另一场。她像是受了蛊惑一般披上外套，走到阳台。海的气息瞬时将她包裹其中。她闭上眼睛，努力勾画出刚才的世界。

“嘿，你穿这么少就不怕感冒？”

“今晚的月色不错。”

“我们是一见钟情。”

闭着眼睛的阿米莉亚笑了，但很快，那笑容就混杂进了泪水。她放纵自己再逃离一会现实，只有一小会。此刻的她不是那个刻板严谨的阿米莉亚 博恩斯，她是会笑会哭会爱的阿米莉亚，她是小天狼星的米娅……

海风吹干了她脸颊上的泪水，涛声将她心中再次裂开的伤口慢慢抚平。不知过了多久，她睁开眼睛，脆弱已经从眼中褪去。这时，一个银色的守护神来到她的身边。

银色的猞猁开口说话，用的是金斯莱低沉的声音：

“食死徒袭击魔法部。小天狼星牺牲。速回。”

守护神说完后消失在她面前。阿米莉亚盯着它消失的地方很久，被月光笼罩的脸上看不出悲伤。

初夏的海边，海浪声此起彼伏，昼夜不歇，如同吹不散的思念，扯不断的情丝。

海底月，心上人。可明晚月亮重回海底之际，心上人再不能重现眼前。

泪水溢出阿米莉亚的眼睛，她没有理会。过了大概半个小时的时间，在确信自己可以控制住情绪后，她转身离开阳台，用咒语将行李收拾好，换好一身黑色的袍子。哭泣不能解决任何问题。比起留在原地悲伤流泪，她还有更重要的事情要做，比如让那些食死徒得到应有的制裁，比如让魔法部不再否认伏地魔回来了的事实。

阿米莉亚 博恩斯很快离开了这里。在幻影移形前，她最后一次凝视窗外的月色，一句话被海风送到她耳边——

“我们是一见钟情。”小天狼星在梦中告诉她。

——End——


End file.
